


In All Their Dreams

by PhaedraZev



Category: American Murder Song - Various (Album)
Genre: Drowning, Fear of Death, Gen, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraZev/pseuds/PhaedraZev
Summary: Cain of the Killing Place watches as nightmares unfold.Inspired by 'Seduction' from American Murder Song's album 'The Killing Place"





	In All Their Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Until I know the full story behind The Killing Place, I'm just gonna go ahead and write out a scene I imagined from the song Seduction. It goes along great with the subsequent song, In All My Dreams I Drown. Wrote this in an hour, kind of impressed with that.

“1-8-1-6 to 1-8-1-8, do you read me?” A female officer’s voice called desperately on a radio. At a lack of answer she tried another call, another number.

“1-9-1-7?”

_Static._

“1-9-1-5?”  

Nothing.

She tried more and more numbers. So many that they layered upon each other in a desperate plea. But no answer would come. There was no one there to save them.

They’ve been left to drown.

 

* * *

In a darkened room, in a place beyond time, a woman sat before a panel of monitors. In one monitor, a group of sailors raced to secure their ship, their uniforms windswept and torn from the harsh rains. Another showed a soldier at the control room, pleading for rescue. Among the commotion, the woman’s focus was on a screen displaying a room below deck. Two soldiers, guard and prisoner, were banging on a locked door. Their panicked shouts nearly muffled by the sound of water rushing through a breach in the floor. It’s level rising each time the ship swayed from the storm.

The woman smiled with cruel and wicked glee, savouring the sound of their screams as they attempted to free themselves.

“O, ye, drunk sailors buckle at my door.” She mocked the men on the screen. The woman took the moment to heighten her pleasure with a sip from the glass in her hand. _When the waters rise, they will have their own fill to drink._

One of the men rammed at the door with force.

A body jerked on the bed at her side.

She tsked at the motion. Leaving the glass behind, she rose from her seat and walked between the two beds in the room. Each held a sleeping occupant, their faces resembling the men on the screen. One of them, the one that had rammed into the door, turned fitfully in his sleep. His hands grasped at the sheets, and eyes fluttered, threatening to wake.

“Now, now, darlin’. Mustn’t be so hasty.” She cooed. Her hand rested on his forehead as she whispered in his ear. “Just hold your breath, close your eyes, and count to four.” She instructed.

“One,” the man whispered in fearful confusion, “two…”, he breathed, “three… fou-.” His body stopped fighting as his mind eased back into nightmarish slumber.

“That’s it, darlin’.” She stroked his hair with all the loving care of a deceitful mother. “Back you go.”

At the end of the room, a door creaked open. A young child walked through, his eyes scanning from the monitors, to the men, then, at last, to the woman.

“How close are they to being ready?” The boy asked.

“Oh, not long now.” The woman replied. She returned to her seat, taking in another sip of her drink as she watched the spectacle before her. “Only a little more.”


End file.
